endercraft_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Resistance
The Resistance was a clan started by Pastor_Glowstone in order to combat perceived threats to the community. The primary target of its operations was The Disorder, and their leader Varrdoom. Unfortunately, it was not discovered until far too late that the server owner, Red_Max was, in fact, Varrdoom using a hostile clan as a cover to extort his own players. However, Red's drive for money and thirst for drama lead him to take many careless steps in the ensuing clan conflict. Eventually, these actions would help the Admin Kitilexx discover Red's plans and reveal to the unified playerbase his foul play. Origin Many factors played into the creation of The Resistance and shaped its path, its fall, and its return. A Close Community The Endercraft community was made up of many tight-knit and long standing players. While conflict still sparked here and there, and the lawlessness of the land made cooperation hard, many of the players were on good terms through large networks of subtle alliances. Community building, exploration, and questing brought the players together. Larger unification had been attempted before, but rarely lasted. A General Sense of Justice As would be expected, the community had found common ground through shared ideals of playstyle in the game. Most enjoyed - or at least accepted - the threat of griefing and raiding among players. However, they also believed that passive players, young players and new players should be spared from conflict unless they sought it. Players also believed that highly aesthetics builds should also be protected from griefing - especially if they lacked a tactical purpose. Lastly, most players opted for The Server Quest to be completed along a moral path. The Disorder Threat For a long time, The Disorder had been the scourge of the lands. They were seen as ruthless, untrustworthy, and abusive players who used unfair tactics and violated the social contract of the community. In the past, they had been known to destroy many many player creations, cause many players to quit the game altogether, and were broadly disliked. Around the time The Resistance was created, it seemed appeared to the public that they were planning on a comeback of sorts. The rumored creation of a gigantic Disorder castle, and strange attacks claimed as being the work of Disorder recruiters had players wary. Encouragement from Red_Max While it was perhaps the strangest factor, a subtle encouragement from Red_Max was a driving force in the creation of The Resistance. While his true motivations were unknown, a few good speculations could be made. Perhaps he sought to create conflict to invest and interest players. Perhaps he wished to make an example of anyone who opposed his clan. Perhaps he felt that battles would deplete player resources and force them to donate to obtain more. Regardless of his intention, his plan seemingly backfired as more and more tangled webs were woven. Pastor_Glowstone While a mostly unremarkable player in most aspects, Pastor_Glowstone had a knack for bringing people together. While he was a poor leader, his many alliances with key players and groups - along with a good reputation - helped unify the cause.